


Stiles Stilinski, Slayer of All Things

by ineedabetterhaircut



Series: My Big Nerdy Werewolf Boyfriend [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, nerds, stiles is derek's night in shining armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabetterhaircut/pseuds/ineedabetterhaircut
Summary: In which Derek is a damsel in distress.





	Stiles Stilinski, Slayer of All Things

“Stiles!” Derek’s yell echoed through the apartment, snapping Stiles out of the wonderful nap he’d succumbed to after three hours of coding. He was immediately alert, getting on his feet with minimal stumbling; years of being attacked from all sides by various creatures of the night tended to stick with a person. “Stiles, hurry!” Derek’s voice was desperate now, and Stiles picked up the nearest blunt object he could find and ran. 

“Where are you?!” he shouted, gripping the spatula he had grabbed tightly in his right hand. 

“Bedroom!” came the reply, breathless with fear. Stiles raced up the stairs, reaching their bedroom door and wrenching it open. He found Derek backed into a corner, his face pale and his hands shaking. He was staring with abject horror at a small black spider skittering up the wall, and Stiles cracked his knuckles viciously. “Kill it,” Derek pleaded quietly, and Stiles looked at him and nodded his assent. With a tremendous whack! he brought the spatula down upon the little spawn of satan, grinning victoriously when it made a squishing noise. Derek looked like he might faint.

“Oh dude, I'm totally your white knight!” Stiles crowed, turning towards him with spatula (sword) in hand and striking a heroic pose. Derek rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the wall like nothing had even happened (he shuddered after looking at the spidery mess on the wall, though). 

“You're my something, alright,” he muttered under his breath, kissing Stiles’ cheek chastely before ducking out of the room. 

“Oh, come on! I just saved your ass!” Stiles cried indignantly, throwing his hands up in disbelief. “Ungrateful! Ugh, I swear to god-” but his complaint died with Derek’s lips on his, suddenly kissing the breath out of him. He let the spatula drop with a noisy clatter, bringing his hands up to wind through Derek’s hair as he kissed back with a whimper. 

“Sorry-” Derek started as they stopped to breathe, his voice rough. “-I forgot the lube downstairs.” Stiles could feel his mouth going slack, and Derek grinned against his jaw as he licked a stripe up to his ear. “All heroes should be rewarded, don't you think?” he said coyly, and Stiles’ brain promptly went offline. 

“I am totally and unequivocally onboard with killing literally every bug in here for you for the rest of our lives,” he declared, kissing Derek for all he was worth while also trying to get his shirt off. 

***

“Wait, Stiles.” Derek broke their lazy post coital haze awhile later, and Stiles stirred sleepily from where he had his head on his chest. 

“Mmf?” 

“Did you just accidentally weirdly propose to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my favorite one to write so far.... oh, and more on that whole proposal thing later ;)


End file.
